Radical
Biography Joan Daniels is a prostitute. 18 years ago she got pregnant and swore she'd give up her life and moved back in with her parents to start over. 17 years ago Joan fell back into her old tricks, left her infant son and moved to Los Angeles convinced she was going to become a movie star. Tom was raised by his grandparents, living a quasi-normal life in the nicer suburbs of Paragon City until he was twelve. Unbeknownst to the family his grandfather was an active homosexual. When one of his lovers tested positive for AIDS Tom's Grandfather got tested as well. His test came back positive. Distraught he came home, loaded his gun, took his wife's life and then took his own. Tom found them when he came home from school that day. Tom was sent to live with his Uncle, Arnold, in Brickstown in Paragon City. An ex-con, former alcoholic and narcotics user, ironically Arnold was the stablest person in his family. While spending two years as a cellmate to Curtis Kaplan for grand theft auto, Arnold converted to Catholicism while reading the Bible provided in the cell. When he got out he turned his life around. Arnold was an amateur boxer perpetually on the verge of going pro. He was a part-time student at South Brickstown Community College earning a degree in education and psychology. He made his living as a hack in a taxi cab. Maybe it wasn't a nuclear family but Tom finally had some stability in his life. Uncle Arnold would do his homework every afternoon while Tom did his. Then Arnold would cook dinner and they'd go to a fight or spent in the gym, Arnold practicing mostly. Arnold slept while Tom was in school and Tom slept while Arnold was at work. It wasn't fancy, but it was a good life. Like most kids Tom entered high school at 14. He tried out for football freshman year and made the freshman team as a wide receiver. He was pretty good at it, and when the Brickstown High Dolphins were ahead sometimes they'd let him in on the Junior Varsity team. Arnold waited until the season was over to see if Tom would stick with the sport. Tom finished out that first year in the top fifteen wide resievers in the league. Arnold took him to the park one weekend instead of to the gym and convinced Tom he should become a kicker for the team. He said it was a good position, the team needed a good leg, and there wasn't as much competition for kickers in the pros as there was for receivers, so he'd have a better shot at going pro. Tom was a good student. He wasn't a genius but he was disciplined, something he learned from his grandmother and his uncle. His homework wasn't always right but it was always done. His math wasn't great but Tom had a gift for languages; his only honors classes were French, Spanish, and Chinese. The summer after Junior year Tom applied for and was accepted to a paid internship at a salvage company operating out of Paragon City harbor. He spent that summer scuba diving as the company recovered alien wreckage that had fallen into the Caribbean during the Chrell invasion. One of those ships was a Kymellian ship, a reconnaisance ship sent to evaluate the threat the Chrell posed to see if humanity would need help. The ship was shot down shortly after it arrived during the second wave. Tom was the first inside. He was confronted by the ship's AI. Once it had discerned Tom was a human it revealed that it's Kymellian pilot had suffered total loss of brain function. Its last instructions to the AI was to keep it alive so its powers could be transfered to a human to fight the Chrell. Before Tom could explain that the Chrell threat was over the powers were transfered to him and he was given a suit of unstable molecules that went "elsewhere" at his vocal command. Tom kept his powers a secret. When he got home he burgalarized a jewelry store. Arnold caught him and made him return the stolen loot. Together they began training. First they became sparring partners, Tom learning the finer points of boxing by getting his bell rung a few times. Then they began training with Tom's powers. Arnold treated them like any other physical abilities, training to activate powers faster, switch between powers faster, test the limits of what Tom could do then push those limits. By the time school started Tom had foiled two burglaries and a mugging. He wasn't prowling the streets looking for crime, but he couldn't let people get hurt when he could stop it. Powers Tom has all the powers of Power Pack. Gravity Control - Tom can reduce or increase the gravity of anything he is in physical contact with. When reducing something to zero gravity, size does not matter. Flight - Tom can fly, a rainbow of light folowing after him in a streak. Density Control - Tom can grow and shrink, naturally becoming more dense and less dense respectively. He can become so lightly dense he can turn into water or gas. Tom can increase and decrease his density without changing size. Disintegrate Matter/release energy - Tom can absorb the energy of the molecular bonds that hold matter together. He can also absorb energy directly. When he is "charged up" Tom can release balls of energy from any part of his body, usually his chest. As Tom gets adjusted to his powers and attempts new things he will acquire the other abilities of Power Pack, including Kymellian healing. Abilities Tom is an athlete and in very good shape. He's a decent boxer, more then a match for most people in a fist fight. He is not quite fluent in Spanish and Chinese. Equipment A black and blue jumpsuit of unstable molecules. Tom wears a bandana with eyeholes and a Paragon Orcas ballcap. He also wears an Orcas jacket with different fireworks, flares, smoke and stink bombs and other assorted sundries stored in its pockets. Limitations Tom has no superstrength. His only purely offensive ability is lethal so he uses it sparingly. Unless Tom shifts his density he is as vulnerable as any normal person. Active Threads Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:HeroesCategory:Kytross